


Ohana means Family

by LPT2113



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blindness, Crying, Disney Quotes, Explosions, F/M, Fairies, Family, Flying, Genderbending, Growing Up, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am making this really angusty without trying to, I mean everyone is worried, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Kidnapping, Lilo and Stitch References, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, Mermaids, Navy, One Piece References, Origin Story, Peter Pan References, Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Story within a Story, Treasure Hunting, Violence, War, Wizards, but not to bad, jail breaks, revolts, story telling, worried Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPT2113/pseuds/LPT2113
Summary: "We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?" -The 11th DoctorJane Williams, daughter of Wren Darling (now Williams), the boy who didn't want to grow up but did and it was worth it. Now he has 2 kids who he could tell his adventures to thanks to Captain Hongjoong. Now years later, with her Mom off to war, Jane doesn't have time to believe in the stories her Father tells her brother  about the great Captain and his crew until she meets them herself.Kim Hongjoong, after 12 long years of searching for Eden's Treasure (past captain). He finally found a new family. Including a little girl, who's father he knew very well, joins the crew. He didn't know this little girl would impact his life and his family's life until she saved them 3 times. He's forever grateful for what that little girl did for them. And when it came time for goodbye, none of them wanted to let her go and she didn't either. Luckily, though she got some great stories to tell.
Relationships: Also Jane & BTS Crew, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jane (Peter Pan) & Kim Hongjoong, Jane (Peter Pan) & Park Seonghwa, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Past! Choi San/Original Female Character, Pretty much Jane & Ateez Crew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Story time

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kind of a weird mash up, but it's been bothering me since I read Tinytokki's stories about Ateez being pirates in the Treasure Chronicles. Hopefully you will enjoy this story :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Williams, the little girl who started it all. Turning blood-thristy pirates into caring pirates in just a day. In present day, Jane is now a Grandmother. Grandma to 3 boys (teenagers) and a little girl. After some 58 years since she last saw the guys, she now tries to tell her Grand kids the story of a lifetime (of course the boys are not as interested as they're little sister is). What the 3 don't know is they're Grandmother learned from the best storyteller of all: Captain Hongjoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome all!

LONDON, ENGLAND: 1999:

KINGS CROSS STATION:

Imagine a family of six: a Father and Mother, 3 teenage boys, and a young girl are making their way down the platform of King Cross Station to the train that will take them to the country side. After 3 hours on the train, they finally arrive in their stop: Grandma's house. 

GRANDMA'S HOUSE: 

As the boys settle down on their technology. The youngest, Lucy, is exploring the house as her brothers won't really play with her anymore. As she is exploring her Grandmother's house, she spots a snow globe in the parlor. As she walks closer, she sees there is looks like a pirate ship inside of it. 

Lucy: *picks it up* Ohh...

Lucy has stars in her eyes as she looks at the beautiful snow globe. She is so entranced by it she doesn't realize her Grandmother sneak up from behind her. 

Jane: *from behind* It's a beauty isn't it?

Lucy: *nods* 

Jane: Come I'll tell you how I got it. 

Both: *walk into living room*

Jane: Boys, it's story time. 

Will: But Grandma, we've heard all your stories.

Jane: That maybe true, Will. But have I told you the one where I met pirates? *has the spark in her eye*

The boys: ..... Lucy: *gasp**has stars in her eyes too*

Jane: Come on now boys, you may like it. No need to be scowling a me. 

Mitchell: *sighs**gets comfy*

Luke: *stays where he is*

Will: *sighs* *turns facing the couch*

Lucy: *awe* What were they like, Granny?

Jane: *chuckles* I will tell you. So our story begins when I was a little girl....

*TO BE CONTINUED* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some great story telling :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane retells the kids about how her father told her about Captain Kim Hongjoong. 
> 
> Includes:   
> -Hongjoong's past  
> -special apperances from Eden, Maddox, Seventeen's DK and Joshua, and Mingi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned earlier, but this story is influenced by One Piece (Pirate Anime).

Grandma Jane: *voice over* When I was a young girl, my father always told my brother and I stories of how he traveled to another world along with a pirate captain...named Kim Hongjoong.

**a certain young man with red hair and brown eyes is seen hanging from one of the ropes of the ship,**

**he has on a royal blue shirt, gray pants, black boots, and a yellow straw hat**

Normally, pirates were told to be the villians, but this crew were just the opposite of that. 

**Up on the mast of the ship called The ATEEZ, is a flag with a Jolly Roger and compass together.**

Father said the captain grew up in a nice family. The Father was from a wealthy family and the Mother was a Navigator in the Navy. But they were just as happy going on their fishing trips and living in their house on the cliffs overlooking the shore. 

**A man with black hair/"beard", brown eyes, and dressed in olive colored overshirt/light green under shirt.**

**A woman showed with brown eyes and hair in a messy bun, dressed in a teal sweater and light purple undershirt.**

**Shows a cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney and surrounded by trees**

Hongjoong was a truely happy child and thought he had the perfect life with loving parents and all. 

~~~~~~~~~

_Hongjoong: *age of 8* *giggling at something his Dad did that was funny*_

~~~~~~~~~

Until one night a bad storm hit the coast the family was on during one of their fishing trips and the next thing Joong knew...his parents were gone. 

~~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong: *crying* MAMA!!! PAPA!!! *hanging on to his side of the boat*

~~~~~~~~~

The day of the funeral, Hongjoong ran down to the beach sobbing and enraged at his Father's side of the family that wanted to get rid of his home, he was so happy in. 

**A young Hongjoong runs down to the beach crying**

~~~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong: *cries/yelling at the ocean* AaaaHHH!!!! *kicks sand, falls on his knees, cries, and whispers* Please come back...!

~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly Joong had company. This man's name was called Eden, the current Pirate King

~~~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong: *crying* 

**A man with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and dressed with a red cape, white shirt, tan pants, and a yellow straw hat with a red stripe**

Eden: *sitting on rock beside him**blows out smoke* *smiles* Hey Kid...

Hongjoong: *gasps* *turns toward Eden* Who are you?!

Eden: *age of 18* My name is Eden! Say kid, what's wrong? You look a little down in the dumps.

Hongjoong: *In awe, blushing* E: How bout I get you some food-? Whoa! 

HJ: *suddenly hugs Eden* E: O-oh okay, not the reaction I was expecting. *lets go* Come on Kiddo, let's get some food in you! Looks like you haven't eaten in a few days!

Both: *head up the cliff towards town*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Joong's little meltdown, Eden brought him to the town's pub and he met the rest of the crew and a new friend.

Including: Maddox (age: 18 and the First Mate)

Joshua (age:18 and Sniper)

Seokmin (age:18 and crew member who's family runs the pub where the crew visits frequently)

Then Mingi (age:8 like Joong and the boy who helps out Seokmin)

Last day Eden and crew were in town:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eden: So kids, what do you say? Want to join our crew?

HJ + Mingi: *both in shock* *then excitement* Yeah!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the years went by, the boys grew up. Now at the age of 12. As did Eden (now has 3 scars over his left eye) and Maddox at the ages of 23.

**There were always happy moments:**

**Eden putting his hat on a smiling Joong**

**Moments were they were mad at each other:**

**Hongjoong: *crying, yells at Eden* You're not my DAD!!!**

**Loveable Moments:**

**Mingi and Hongjoong: *both leaning on each other, sleeping***

**Eden and Maddox: *watching them from a distance, smiling***

**Heart to hearts:**

**Eden: *sitting next to Joong* I know I wasn't there for you before like your Father, but I want to help you, Joongie.**

**But the saddest was 4 years later at....Eden's Execution.**

It was a night when the crew arrived in port of one of their usual cities, and they paid the dock hand to not tell on them, but they didn't listen and reported them to the Navy. So they were captured. Back at the prison, Eden was begging his brother (Commander at the time) to let his crew go and to just have him, his brother surprisingly agreed with him. He said something along the lines of 

" **I usually don't have sympathy for criminals...*gets emotional* but family is different."**

So the Commander let the others go, he also let them say their goodbyes to their captain. The most touching though was Hongjoong and Eden's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hongjoong: (age:16) *opens cell door* *weary* 

Eden: *spots Joong* *looks tired and beaten* Hey kid...How's it going?

Hongjoong: *voice wavers* How can you be so calm...when you're about to die?

Eden: *sad chuckle* Kid, if you think I'm calm about this right now, you're absolutely wrong...*shakes* I'm terrified!

Hongjoong: *gasp* b-but Eden-!

Eden: *shushes* Joongie, listen to me. I want you to tell Maddox to sail y'all as far as you can from here. Don't worry about me and everything will be okay. I know you all want me to come out alive from this mess, but I don't I can escape this one. *takes his hat off* You know my Father gave me this hat and I think I think it's about time I gave it to you, Joong. *puts it on HJ's head* You think you can keep it safe for me? 

Hongjoong: *sniffles, wipes face* Y-yeah...

Eden: *proud smile when he sees Joong with his hat on* Golly, look at you glowing like a solar flare. *tears up as well* You gonna rattle the stars, you are, Joongie! *hugs Joong*

Hongjoong: *hugs back* Thank you for being like a second dad to me, Captain!

Both: *crying and hugging*

So came the day of the execution and Eden passed away with a smile on his face one last time.

Hongjoong and Mingi were in the crowd as the execution began, both crying for their beloved Captain.

Ever since that day, Hongjoong has held onto that hat and never let it go. 

\----------------------------------------

When Hongjoong turned the age of 18, he got a crew that he saw as family.

Loyal Mingi (First Mate)

Seonghwa, the love of his life (cook)

Yunho, the Sunshine boy (Master Rigger)

Jongho, The Strongest member (Master at Arms/Carpenter)

San, the sweetest member (Medic/Carpenter)

Yeosang, the brains *not that anyone else isn't smart* (Navigator)

Wooyoung, the bravest (Master Gunner)

_And they then set out on their adventure of a life time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Eden too much like Shanks and I don't regret anything :D


	3. Chapter 3: War Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During World War 2 in London, England. Wren Darling (now a Williams) finally got the family he always wanted. A daughter named Jane and a son named Daniel. With her Mother off to the front lines, Jane promised to protect her Father and Brother, but that soon led to a big argument between siblings when Jane said she didn't believe in the Captain Joong. 
> 
> After Jane hears her Father tell Daniel about the 2nd star from the next window over. She starts to lean her head in her legs and she doesn't see a magical compass appear in front of her. With curiosity getting the best of her, she is flying to the very ship by said Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you could probably tell, I'm not sticking with the "traditional men go to the front lines and women stay at home" thing. But I do this in any of my stories not just this one.

_WILLIAM'S RESIDENCE: December 30, 1941:_

* **shows Jane's old room***

Elise: Well, looks like my ride is outside.

***living room with window showing military truck outside***

Wren: Be careful please... *holding a baby Daniel* 

Elise and Wren: *kiss*

Elise: *pulls back* You know I always am Wrennie.

Wren: *sad with tears glimmering in his eyes* 

Daniel: *coos* 

Elise: *holds her hand out to Daniel* Bye bye, Danny. 

Daniel: *hiding in blanket* *grabs her finger* *giggles*

Elise: *smiles softly* 

Jane: *sniffles* **(age 5)**

Elise: *bends down to her daughter* Alright Janey-

Jane: *interrupts* I want to go with you!

Elise: *shock for a moment* *sighs* *puts her hand up to Jane's cheek* My dear, sweet, Jane. I need you here to protect... Jane: *starts crying and holds her Mother's hand* 

Elise: Daddy and Danny for me, okay? Wren: *sad look at his wife and daughter*

Elise and Jane: *putting their heads together* Elise: That's my big girl! Jane: *cries*

_OUTSIDE_ :

Elise: *waves to her family* *gets in the military truck*

Wren: *waves* Goodbye, Dear!

Jane: *holds onto her Father's sweater* *waves* Goodbye, Mummy. We love you!

*truck drives off*

Wren: *puts hand on Jane* Come on, Dear. *turns around*

Jane: *lingers, turns around after her Father* 

Wren: *pulls her in* *closes door*

\------------------

_3 years later:_

As London was getting bombed by the Germans, people thought it best to send the children away to the country side. The Williams thought other way.

_William's Residence: Backyard:_

*air raid alarms going off*

Wren: *has a 3 year old Danny in his arms* *concerned for his daughter who is not there*

_Inside Bomb Shelter:_

_Both: *sitting on bed*_

Danny: *under his blanket* Papa, I'm scared. I'm scared of planes and bombs! 

Wren: *arm around Daniel* Well, who said it was airplanes and bombs? *picks him up* What if it was Captain Joong and his mighty Ateez crew!

Danny: *laughs* Yeah! *climbs up on the top bunk bed* *puts on his hat and picks up his sword* Captain Joong!!

Wren: *smiles fondly*

*Door opens then slams shut* 

Jane: *slams door* *panting heavily* Wren: *turns immediately* 

Wren and Daniel: Jane!

Wren: *hugs* Oh Jane! Jane: *struggling* P-papa!

Wren: My darling, you scared me to death! Please come back quickly whenever this happens again, okay?

Jane: Okay, Papa, I will. But I think you also forgot I had Nanatwo with me. Nanatwo: Woof!

Daniel: *jumps on Jane* JANE!! What'd you get?! what you'd get?

Jane: Wha-Daniel! *settles him down* Calm down, Danny! Alright, here you go. *hands him a package*

Daniel: Oh boy! Oh boy! *tearing paper* *confused* huh? Socks? *has 2 different colored socks*

Jane: *hangs her helmet on the hook* Why of course, Daniel!

Wren: You know, how about a story? With Captain Joong?

Daniel: Yeah yeah a story! 

Jane: *sighs* Oh, please, Papa. Now is not the time to tell silly pirate stories. I mean we're at war for pete's sake!

Wren: *with an irritated Danny besides him* That maybe true, Jane, but we all need imagination to keep out the reality. 

Jane and Daniel: *bantering, both stick out their tongues* 

Wren: *lightly taps Danny's head* Now now you two. *to Danny* Danny, listen well because this is a good one! Danny: Like what?

Wren: Like when Capt. Joong and his famous crew battled the most feared pirate ship (more than them). Captain Hook! Peter Pan's biggest enemy! 

Jane: *scoffs*

**_Soon as Father ended his story, Daniel was fast asleep and the bomb raid ended._ **

_Inside:_

*doorbell rings*

Wren: *hands Danny off to Jane* Take your brother upstairs, I'll be right there. *opens door*

Officer: *an older gentlemen* Good evening, sir. I've come to inform you that your children are to be on the first train in the morning off to the country. 

Wren: *gasp* But I haven't even told them. 

Officer: If it was me, I would tell them soon. Goodnight, Sir.

Wren: Yes, good night. Thank you. *shuts door* *sighs* What to do....

\-----------

_Jane's Room:_

Jane: *walks past her poster of women soldiers* 

_Doorway:_

Wren: *leaning against the doorway* Hey, Sweetie....

Jane: Hey, Dad. 

Wren: *sits on bed besides his daughter* So, Janey, I've got something to tell you...I know you will not like to hear this, but I'm afraid you and your brother are going to be going to the country side for a little bit. 

Jane: *shock* What...?

Wren: I know you don't believe in Captain Joong's stories, but I want you to tell Danny these stories before bed okay? 

Jane: *says this like her whole world just ended* NOO!! No! I promised Mother I would stay with you and protect you! 

Wren: *tired* Jane, I know what your Mother promised you, but it is for your safety!

Jane: *now mad and crying* I promised!!! Plus you won't be safe then!

Daniel: *from behind her in doorway* *rubs eye* What's going on?

Jane: *in a rage**storms over to Daniel**doesn't realize what she said* Captain Hongjoong is not real, Daniel! 

Daniel: *gasp* *about to cry* Yes he is!

Jane: No, he's not! It's time to grow up, Daniel! Enough of this childish nonsense!

Daniel: *sharp inhale* *runs back to his room* 

Jane: *heavy breathing* 

Wren: Jane! *walks over to the door* *stern* That is no way to talk to your brother. You need those stories just as much as he does! *softer tone* You may think yourself to be very grown up, but your not. *walks out door to go after Daniel*

Jane: *realized what just happened* *inhales, begins to slip down* *hands covering eyes and sobs* 

As Jane slides down to the floor by her bed. She spots her old Capt. Hongjoong doll her Father hand-made her. 

Jane: *spots doll* *picks it up* *looks into eyes of it* ....Nah. *throws the doll across her room* 

Then Jane fell asleep laying on her floor. 

\-------------

PRESENT:

Grandma Jane: Later that night as I fell asleep, hours later I was awoken by a bright blue light. Turned out it was light from a small glowing compass that laid in front of me. Of course curiosity got the best of me and I touched it. Soon I was being transported to a place that I have only read about in Fairy tale books, The Ateez Ship. I didn't expect to be whisked away to a pirate ship where a Captain by the name of Kim Hongjoong was staring down at me and 7 other boys with swords pointed at me. 

\-------------

_The Ateez:_

Jane: *crash landed on ship* ow... *opens one eye* *looks around and notices where she is* *big gasp*

Hongjoong: *sword pointing at Jane* Who are you?

_To Be Continued~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get interesting :)
> 
> The hat Danny put on in the beginning was like their hats in Hala Hala.


	4. Trading Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the World of Neverland, The Ateez crew is docked at the port of Wakina. Where Hongjoong wakes up from a dream with Eden, Seonghwa and San talk about what happened on Maddox's Island, Yunho is watching over the ship, Mingi and Yeosang are getting supplies, and Wooyoung + Jongho are getting in trouble already. 
> 
> After learning about what his crew did to make they sail off quicker than he wanted to departure, Hongjoong needs some alone time in his cabin. Then he gets a surprise of what he did not expect. A little girl, who is the daughter of his past friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! As you may have seen I have done some changes, like what this story is based around (One Piece, Peter Pan, and Treasure Planet; also some other pirate ateez stories on here). 
> 
> Quick Reminder as into what happened so far, since I cut this part out:  
> -Hongjoong found his crew  
> -Hongjoong is trying to find his dear Captain's treasure (*hint* Eden has now "died")  
> -There were dying hair incidents (WooSan blaming Yunho to Yeosang, when he didn't really do it)  
> -They headed South  
> -Found the island with a maze and berries that make you hallucinate (San seeing his dead sister and Jongho having a vision)  
> -Hongjoong actually found Maddox on a Navy Occupied Island  
> -Yeosang getting lost  
> -San accidentally shooting Seonghwa  
> -Wooyoung getting lost trying to find Yeosang (who was trying to get help for Jongho)  
> -Then they all reunited
> 
> *Now this chapter is right after all that happened :)

THE ATEEZ:

~~~~~~~~~~~

DREAM:

_Eden: *stroking Hongjoong's hair*_

_Hongjoong: *age: 22* *spots Eden* Hyung..?_

_Eden: *looks down at him, eyes sprint up, smiles* *suddenly disappears*_

_Hongjoong: *desperate* Wait Hyung! Please don't leave-!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

PRESENT:

Hongjoong: *whimpers/mumbling in sleep* *whispers* Please...

Voice: *starts distant* Joong! *clearer* Joong! Voice #2: *distant* Captain! *clearer* Captain!

Hongjoong: *wakes up with a start* *startled* Wha-! *groans*

Seonghwa: *rubs his back* You okay? Yeosang: *look of concern*

Hongjoong: *sheepish* Yeah, just another dream with Eden. *look at Seonghwa* *sad smile* My new normal. 

Seonghwa: *kisses head* I'm sure it will get better. I know you miss him, but atleast we know he is here because of your hat right?

Hongjoong: mmm. *kisses cheek* Thanks, my love. 

Seonghwa: *chuckles* Now come on! Up, up, up! *shoos him away*

Hongjoong: Yes, Mom.

Seonghwa: *smacks head* You should be glad I love you, because I would smack you more if I didn't. 

Hongjoong: *laughs* 

\---------------------------------

PORT OF WAKINA:

PUB:

Jongho and Wooyoung: *accidently knocked over some barrels while arm wrestling with a local* *now on the run from the owner*

BLACKSMITH:

Mingi: *to blacksmith* Hi, can you fix these for me please? *hands over swords*

BOOKSTORE: 

Yeosang: *looking at books on maps* *eventually checks out* Thank you!

Man: Have a good day.

Yeosang: You too!

DOCK: AFTER MARKET:

San: *to Seonghwa* What I did was unforgivable. *sad eyes* I'll understand if you want to stay away from me. 

Seonghwa: No, San, I understand perfectly. I saw a vision when I was there too. 

San: *teary eyed* But you ignored it. I didn't. *starts to cry* *sits down on dock hard* There was so much blood...!

Seonghwa: *sits next to him* 

San: I've never seen so much blood like that before but seeing your blood on my hands...Seonghwa Hyung! *really big teary eyes* *voice cracks*

Seonghwa: *heart breaks a little* *remembers memory of San the other day* 

**San: *trembling* *gun fires***

**to**

**San: *shaking* *trying to hold back sobs***

Seonghwa: *grimaces at his gun shot scare* San, look at me.

San: *turns to face Seonghwa* 

Seonghwa: I forgive you. I know you meant no harm, the real you won't do anything like that. And I know you would do anything to take back the bullet. I'm going to be fine, see? *lefts up shirt to scar on his lower stomach* Already scarring over. Let's put it behind us, okay?

San: *whispers/wipes tears* *shaky breath* Never talk about it again? 

Seonghwa: *nodds, comforting smile* *opens arms for a hug*

San: *gladly accepts hug* *whimpers* Thank you...

Both: *curl into each other* 

Seonghwa: *squeezes him close* *rests head on San's head* *thinks* Ouch.

\---------------------

THE ATEEZ: 

Yunho: *sunbathing on his chair on the main deck*

Hongjoong: Yunho!

Yunho: *sits up immediately* Yes Captain? 

Hongjoong: Prepare the anchor before we head out for dinner.

Yunho: Aye, Joong!

Hongjoong: *opens, closes door to his cabin*

\--------------------

CAPTAIN'S CABIN:

Hongjoong: *sighs* *takes off jacket* *spots his hat from Eden* *puts it on* *looks in mirror* *sees Eden looking back at him with Maddox* *puts hand up to mirror* *softly* I'll find it, I'll find your treasure. *spots a blue light in background* *gasps* *turns*

Compass: *turning blue and getting brighter* *blinding light* 

(Jane appears; continues from last chapter)

Jane: *age:8* *appears* Whoa...*doesn't see Joong yet* I wonder where I am? 

Hongjoong: *coming up from behind with a knife* Jane: *knocks on wood* Hm...it's pine...

Hongjoong: *loudly from behind* Who are you?!

Jane: *shock, starts talking faster* *turns* P-please sir! I mean no harm! 

Hongjoong: You didn't answer my question, who are you? *irritated*

Ateez: *rush in with random items* CAPTAIN!!!! 

  * Seonghwa with knife
  * Mingi with axe
  * Yunho with frying pan
  * Jongho with his fists raised
  * Yeosang with a rolled up map
  * Wooyoung with sword
  * San with a book



Jane: *in a rush* Look sir, I don't know where I am-! *realizes* Wait a minute! *gets up close to Hongjoong* *gasps* Captain Joong?! 

Hongjoong: *shock* How do you know that nickname? Where did you hear that? Only-

Jane: *cuts him off* Wren Williams, right?

Seonghwa: *comes up besides Hongjoong* How do you know Wren?

Jane: *chuckles* Wren is my Father. I am Jane Williams. 

Yunho: Well, then you must like to tell stories if you are Wren's daughter, right? 

Jane: Actually, I didn't really believe in you unlike my Father. 

All: What?! 

Hongjoong: Why would you not-

(SUDDENLY A BIG BOOM FROM OUTSIDE)

All: *duck for cover* 

Mingi: What the-!?

Hongjoong: Yunho, get us out of here!! Everyone to positions!

All: Yes sir! 

Seonghwa: *to Jane* Come with me quickly, Miss Williams! 

_So our adventure begins...._


	5. Sea Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jane and the crew get introduced to each other, then the Navy sneak attacks them. Next thing Jane knows, she and Seonghwa are hiding in the bottom of the boat away from the enemies. As the battle continues, the two get close. Just as they think they are done for, Seonghwa promises to protect Jane (even though they met nearly 5 minutes ago). They know they are on good terms, when they end up hitting Yunho with a frying pan thinking he's an enemy. Then everyone reunites, hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021, peoples!! Let us hope it is better than the last one :). Alright, I am alive as you can tell! Sorry it took so long, I have had a hard time writing the past couple months and it is so worth it in the end!
> 
> Warning: slight sexual tension (It is not graphic at all!!!!) (and I mean very slight)

ATEEZ SHIP; BOTTOM OF THE SHIP:

***BOOM***

Hongjoong: What the hell?!

Jongho: *looking out door* It's the Navy, Captain!

Hongjoong: Tch, everyone to your positions! 

Everyone: *run out*

Hongjoong: *grabs Seonghwa's arm* Seonghwa, take Miss Williams down to the bottom of the ship and you don't dare move a muscle until one of us comes to get you! Okay? You gotta stay quiet okay? Do you understand Hwa? *kisses cheek* *whispers* *emotion in the eyes* Please..?

Seonghwa: Okay.

Hongjoong: Good. *turns to Jane* Jane. 

Jane: Yes sir?

Hongjoong: *smiles* I have an important job for you. Can you please keep my quartermaster safe? You make sure he doesn't move or come upstairs okay?

Jane: *determination* Okay! 

Hongjoong: * rustles hair* At a girl. *turns to leave*

Seonghwa: Joong, please be careful... Hongjoong: *stops mid-tracks* *turns and tips hat* Of course, my love~

Seonghwa: *watches him go* *whispers* Love you. Jane: *questioning look* Excuse-

Seonghwa: *interrupts* Come on, Jane. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

LOWEST DECK; STORAGE:

_As the crew was fighting the Naval forces above on the deck, Seonghwa and Jane went to the lowest deck through the Captain's trap door in his quarters. Which no one knows about except the crew members._

Seonghwa: *weary smile* *talking indestinctly* *realizes Jane is looking down* *sighs*

Jane: *realizes he looks tired and anxious* *tries to lighten the mood* So, you and the Captain, huh?

Seonghwa: *blushes* *laughs it off* Haha, yes, the Captain and I are together.

Jane: How long?

Seonghwa: Oh gosh, we have been together for 3 years. But I have known him for 7 years already. 

Jane: *hugs knees* Wow...you guys have known each other for a long time. Longer than my parents. 

Seonghwa: How is your father? 

Jane: Exhausted is what he is. My mother left for a war the world is having, in my time line. We haven't seen her for 3 years. My dad has taken on the roles of both mother and father. Then he tells my brother stories that aren't real! Then they have to grow up-! *memories come back to the fight she had with her family* *covers face* I'm sorry...

Seonghwa: My dear, there is nothing to be sorry about. Please do tell me more. *wraps arm around her shoulders*

Jane: Before I came here, I told my brother you guys weren't real. My Father yelled at me and I yelled back and then my brother ended up crying! After I realized what I said, I picked up my Hongjoong doll and threw it across the room. Where I am now, tells me not to throw my story book toys again *sad laugh*.

Seonghwa: Well, maybe if those events didn't happen, you wouldn't be where you are. You wouldn't have met Joong, you wouldn't have met all of us. Heck, you wouldn't even be here with me right now! 

Both: *giggle*

Seonghwa: Jane, may I ask why you want to grow up so fast?

Jane: My Mother made me promise her, 3 years ago, I would protect my Father and Brother. And I intend to keep my promise. 

Seonghwa: I see...you know my Grandfather used to tell me "Hwa, we all grow old eventually, but growing up is optional," I think everyone should take that advise to heart. *nudges her* Even you Jane!

Jane: *nudges him back* That is good advise. You know, I have maybe known you for an hour, and I can already tell were going to be good friends until the end. 

Seonghwa: Good, I'm glad I can help. 

\---------------------------------------

_As the two wait it out, they talk more about little things. Until suddenly they hear footsteps and talking that doesn't sound like Hongjoong or the others._

_\---------------------------------------_

_DECK:_

Hongjoong: *fighting, stabs his enemy* *hears a scream from inside the ship* Hwa! Jane! Yunho, come on!

Yunho: Coming! *trips up enemy*

Both: *run to storage*

\------------------------------------------

STORAGE:

Hongjoong: Hwa! Yunho: Hyung!

Enemy: *hand raised* *falls over* 

***shows a bloody Seonghwa with slightly bloody Jane* *body thuds***

Yunho: Oh my God, are you guys okay?!

Hongjoong: *runs up to Seonghwa* *lands on knees* Hwa, are you okay?! *looks around to Jane* Jane, are you okay?!

Jane: H-he just came out of no where, Captain! There was nothing I could do! I failed -

Hongjoong: *pushes her to his neck and hugs her* Shh...It's not your fault. I know what I said, but I'm just glad you both are okay!

Jane: *tears up* He came out of nowhere...!

Hongjoong: *pulls Seonghwa in too* You're safe now. It's okay. *lets go* *glances at Yunho* Yunho: *nods*

Yunho: *to Jane* You were very brave, Miss Jane. Not many little girls have the same courage you do. Come on, let's get you some tea and wash you up. 

Jane: *hesitates* *nods anyways*

Hongjoong: Thanks Yunho. Yunho: Of course Captain. *both walk upstairs* Seonghwa: *on knees, emotionless*

Hongjoong: *turns back around* Hwa- 

Seonghwa: *silence* *single tear then multiple tears go down face* *sobs and sniffling*

Hongjoong: Oh...*grabs him and hugs him* Shh, it is okay baby. (Seonghwa: *loud cries*) We're all going to be okay...

Seonghwa: *teary* Joongie... (HJ: *whimpers*) I'm so glad you're safe! 

_Soon the cellular was filled with cries and hiccups..._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_KITCHEN:_

Yunho: *brings tea to Jane* Jane: *takes it* Thanks. Yunho: You're welcome. 

Jane: *sips tea* *sighs* I want to go home...

Yunho: *chuckles* I understand why. No one wants to be in battle with Naval ships. 

Jane: I miss my Dad, Mum, Danny...

Yunho: I miss mine too. You know my parents abandoned my little brother and I? That's why I became a pirate. Too get money and treasure so we can be together again! *twinkle in his eye*

Jane: *perks up* I'm sorry. 

Yunho: *waves hand* No, it's quite alright. That is what family does for each other. You fend for them, as they will for you. 

Mingi: *distant* Yunho! Yunho: Down here. 

Mingi: Oh thank God! *rushes over* *feels all over his face* Are you okay?? Are you hurt?? 

Yunho: *laughs* Yes, yes, I'm fine. *worried* but Jane... Mingi: *looks over too*

Both: *look at her* Jane: *watching, notices them looking at her* *blushes*

Mingi: *sits at table* Hey kid. You okay? 

Jane: Physically, I'm fine. Mentally, could have been better. 

Mingi: Hm, Come on, I'm taking you to San. 

Jane: Okay..?

Mingi: Don't worry, he is the best of the best!

\-----------------------------------------------------

MED BAY; SAN'S OFFICE:

Mingi: Uh... Jane: *very confused*

**As the two walked in, they saw two purple haired men on top of one another doing things, Jane has never seen in her young life.**

**P.S. Yunho ran extremely fast to cover the young girls eyes :D**

_**To be continued....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been binge-watching One Piece lately, and this a big influence for the next couple chapters. Also thanks to Tinytokki for some inspiration for my story! Things are about to get spicy!


	6. Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Jane spent her time with the crew for 3 days. Over those days the boys gradually changed her mind in how she will think of them. She realized she said awful things about them and she was wrong. On the last night, Jane becomes one of the Ateez crew members. Just as she is about to jump in the portal to go home, Hongjoong promises her they will always be there for when she needs them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments at the end of last chapter! I hope to see more of them and kudos. It makes me feel good that someone is actually reading this story! It will definitely help with motivation in the future :) 
> 
> Here is my Twitter and Tumblr links: *incase you want to see more info, art, etc. about the series (Yes, there are more in the future!)  
> Twitter - Lauren Turner (@LaurenT96960876)  
> Tumblr - Awesomelaurentblr or TravelBuddy7 (specifically for my stories)

ATEEZ SHIP: MED BAY:

***After the battle***

San: *wrapping up Wooyoung's chest* Jeez, why must you always somehow get hurt???

Wooyoung: *staring lovingly at san* 

San: *rambling*

Wooyoung: *pounces on him* 

Both: *smooch*

San: *blushing**goes with it**kisses back*

Both: *don't notice the other presences in the room*

Mingi: Uh...

Both: *beet red* 

Mingi: Did we interrupt something? Yunho: *covering Jane's eyes* There are is a child present!

San: No! *pushes off Wooyoung* Wooyoung: Yes!

Mingi: *teasing tone* Uh huh....*serious* But San. We didn't just come here to tease you, we come because of Jane. 

San: *realizes* *kneels down* I don't think we officially met. My name is San and this idiot behind me is Wooyoung.

Wooyoung: Yo! *offended* Hey!

Jane: My Father has told me much about you two! 

Wooyoung: Really?

Jane: Of course! He said San was one of the kindest souls he has met and one of the most beautiful men he has ever met! _(For real though, San is gorgeous)_

San: *In awe* Really?? About me??

Wooyoung: *cackles* *nudges San* Damn right he is beautiful! San: *blushes more*

Jane: Wooyoung was described as whiny but once you got to know him he would do anything for you!

Wooyoung: *denying it, but enjoying the attention* Aw shucks, you don't have to say that! 

Jane: Yunho is caring and will do anything to protect the crew. Yunho: *blushing*

Jane: Mingi is extremely loyal and brave Mingi: Pff, I don't know about that..! ( _It is true)_

_Continues to describe the rest of the members:_

  * _Jongho: Physically and mentally strong. Could probably lift mountains (I'm exaggerating)_
  * _Yeosang: Really smart and handsome as well._
  * _Seonghwa: Was a Bestfriend he never had at home and loved him dearly. Wise and Pretty (also true)_
  * _Hongjoong: Gave the best advice for both life lessons and for goofing around._



**Soon Jane got more comfortable around the boys. Now here is what they did over the 3 days she was still with them.**

**Song: We Know The Way (Moana)**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**Aue Aue**

**DAY 1:** Jane: *notices Hongjoong walking*

**Te fenua te maile**

Jane: *notices Hongjoong walking* 

**Nae ko hakila**

Hongjoong: *walking, doesn't see Jane* *feels a yank* *looks down*

**Kaiga' e**

Jane: *giggles* Hongjoong: *smiles, puts his hat on Jane* Jane: *laughs*

**We read the wind and the sky**

*Their Jolly Roger flying in the wind*

**When the sun is high**

DAY 2:

*Sun rises over the ocean*

**We sail the length of the seas**

*Jongho teaching Jane how to tie knots*

**On the ocean breeze**

*Raining; Hongjoong covering himself and Seonghwa from the rain with his jacket*

**At night we name every star**

*Starry night*

**We know where we are**

*Yeosang measuring the stars*

**We know who we are, who we are**

Yeosang showing/teaching Jane about the stars*

**Away, away**

*shows a compass*

**We set a course to find**

*Map of the World*

**A brand new island everywhere we go**

The crew arrives at the Island of Shonea

**Away, away**

San and Jane waving goodbye to an elderly woman where they got food from and Jane is loving it!

**We keep our island in our mind**

HJ + SH's Room: *Jane sleeping* Seonghwa: *just walks in* *thinking when he sees her* I'll watch her Wren.

**And when it is time to find home, we know the way!**

Day 3: 

Jane and Yunho having tea on the deck of the ship for breakfast Both: *laughing* 

**Away, away**

In the Crow's Nest: Wooyoung and Jane doing look out stuff

**We are explorers reading every sign**

Under the Mast: Mingi and Jane napping

**We tell the story of our elders in a never ending chain!**

Dinner:

Jane: *wearing Joong's hat*

Mingi: Wow, he let you wear that? That is his special hat!

Jane: Really?

Mingi: Yeah!

**Aue, aue**

Jane: How?

_*Mingi's flashback: Eden putting the hat on Hongjoong's head_

Mingi: *sad smile* Our old mentor, Captain, and like a second father figure to Joong gave him that hat

**Te fenua te malie**

Jane: *stands up*

Mingi: *downs his beer* Hey, where you going?

**Nae ko hakila**

Jane: *walks to Hongjoong*

Hongjoong: *laughs* Hey Jane, what's up?

**We know the way!**

Jane: *eyes cast down* *holds hat out* *whispers* I'm sorry about your Captain....

Hongjoong: *realizes* *sighs* Jane, my Captain was a great man, but he wouldn't want us to be sad by his death. Yes, I do miss him and that hat is really the only thing I have left of him, but I trust you enough that you won't damage it. *irritated* Unlike someone would do! 

Wooyoung: Hey, not my fault it fell into the sea that day! *drunk giggles* *collapses onto San who is no better*

Hongjoong: *disappointed sigh* Anyways, I would gladly let you wear that hat! *takes the hat and puts it on her head again* Trust me! 

Seonghwa: *taps shoulder* Hongjoong, didn't you want to do something with Jane?

Hongjoong: Hmm, oh yes! *stands up* Attention lovely crew mates! We have one last thing to do before we end the night! Jane. Would you please come up here?

Jane: *stands next to him*

Hongjoong: Jane Williams *pulls out sword* Would you like to be an official ATEEZ crew member? 

Jane: *shock* What?!

Hongjoong: *chuckles* I thought so. Like your Father before you, would you like to travel the world with us on this ship and be a crew member? I know we won't always be there with you, but you can always count on us. You have my word. 

Jane: *deep breath* Of course! 

All: *cheers and laughter* 

Hongjoong: Fantastic! Kneel please and I will knight you. 

Jane: *kneels down on one knee* 

Hongjoong: *brings sword to shoulder* Jane Williams, I hereby knight you to be an official crew member of the Pirate Crew called ATEEZ. *helps her up* Congratulations! 

Yunho: Hyung, can we do it?! Can we do it?! 

Hongjoong: Of course! Everyone gather round! 1, 2, 3!

All (Jane is still new to this so she doesn't say it): **9 makes 1 team!!!**

***Compass necklace starts to glow around Jane's neck***

***Portal opens up***

Jane: *holds necklace* Guess my ride is here. *turns back to the boys* Thanks for everything! *starts hugging everyone*

Jongho: *pats head* Bye kid!

Wooyoung: *emotional drunk* I'm gonna miss you! *cries*

Mingi: *pats head/side hug* Bye Kiddo, watch your Father for me, okay? Jane: Sure thing *smiles*

San: *tightly hugs Jane* See you soon, tell Wren hi for me okay? Jane: *hugs back* Of course.

Yeosang: *shakes hand* Hey, remember Second star to the right is where we are. Look there for guidance. Jane: *sudden hug* I will. Yeo: *hugs back*

Yunho: *sniffs* You know I will miss our gossip times drinking tea. Jane: I will too! Both: *hug* 

Seonghwa: Jane! Jane: Mr. Seonghwa! Both: *hug* 

Jane: Thanks for watching out for me. I'll tell Dad a responsible one watched me! 

All: *offended* Hey!

Jane: *laughs* Seriously though, thank you :)

Seonghwa: You're welcome.

Jane: Here is your hat back. Thanks for making me a crew member. Hongjoong: *takes hat back* *nudges* Hey remember what I said. We'll always be here for you. *messes up hair* Bye, Kid!

Jane: Actually before I go, there is one more thing I want to say to you all. I'm sorry for talking bad about you guys. I should have known to not judge a book by its cover until I met you guys. By that I probably crushed my baby brother's dreams about you. But after these 4 days with you guys. I think I now have a couple stories I can tell about you guys. It will always be about Captain Hongjoong and the ATEEZ crew! 

All: *loving expressions on their faces* 

Hongjoong: I'm glad we helped kid. Now go on home, your Father and Brother are waiting. 

Jane: Right! *waves* Thanks again! Bye! 

Crew: Bye! *waving*

Jane: *walks through portal* ***Portal disappears***

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Ship:**

Jongho: So now what do we do?

Hongjoong: Life goes on. Come on guys, let's go to bed, we arriving in port tomorrow. 

*all talking at once* 

Seonghwa: *puts arm around shoulder* *to Hongjoong* Come on, she'll be okay. 

Hongjoong: You're right, Hwa. Let's go to bed. 

Seonghwa: *yawns* Way ahead of you! 

**Meanwhile, a little girl returned home to her family and started to tell her brother stories that not a lot of people would believe unless you believed in magic.**

\----------------------

**That night, the ship was quiet and awaited a new day. Little did they know tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure. _And not a good one._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end for Jane for now :')

**Author's Note:**

> Stitch quotes in the process of making.


End file.
